(a) Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a motor driving device for vehicles, and more particularly to a technology for allowing a drive semiconductor to automatically select a voltage or current for checking an injector closing point of an injector for fuel injection.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicle engine receives data from various sensors of the engine during fuel supply. An electronic control unit (ECU) mounted to vehicles decides the amount of fuel on the basis of the received data, and supplies the determined amount of fuel to the vehicles using an injector designed for fuel injection.
A fuel injector for supplying/injecting a fuel is mounted to the vehicle engine system. Specifically, an injector for directly injecting fuel into a combustion chamber is mounted to diesel engine vehicles. A common rail system serving as one example of the fuel injection device can provide fuel to a rail using a high-pressure pump. In addition, the ECU receives pressure of the rail from a pressure sensor so as to control the rail pressure, and is designed to inject fuel by transmitting a fuel injection signal.
This common rail system mounts an accelerometer to the center part of an engine block, learns a signal generated from the accelerometer every hour, and adjusts the amount of pilot fuel in response to an injector status.
Although the same injector repeatedly injects a small amount of fuel, the amount of fuel injection needs to be managed within a predetermined deviation range in such a manner that the common rail system can satisfactorily perform original functions, so as to manage the amount of fuel pilot injection or post injection.
Since the new Euro 6 (Euro 6+) emission regulations will become effective in 2017 in Europe, many automobile companies of advanced countries are conducting intensive research into new technologies capable of meeting the stringent Euro 6+ emission regulations.
In particular, the Euro 6+ emission regulations are more stringent rules regarding exhaust pollutant emissions or fine dust emissions. A core technology for reducing the amount of exhaust pollutant emissions or fine dust emissions is a multi-injection technology.
The multi-injection technology is designed to divide one fuel injection time into several fueling times so as to provide a small amount of fuel to the vehicle engine during each fueling time, instead of simultaneously providing a large amount of fuel to the vehicle engine. As a result, the multi-injection technology has advantages in that exhaust pollutant emissions or fine dust emissions can be greatly reduced.
A core technology of the multi-injection technology aims to correctly inject a smaller amount of fuel into the engine during a shorter fueling time as compared to the conventional art, so that it is necessary for the multi-injection technology to precisely control the injector designed for fuel injection.
A general injector has been designed to use only one of a voltage and a current so as to recognize the presence or absence of a deviation caused by characteristics of a plurality of injectors.
A method for determining whether a voltage or current will be selected to recognize the presence or absence of a deviation of injector characteristics has been decided in an early development stage. One factor decided in the early development stage has been continuously used to correct a deviation of injector characteristics.
However, such injectors are different in unique characteristics from each other because there are different kinds of injectors manufactured by different companies. In other words, some injectors (e.g., gasoline systems) may have a larger difference in voltage characteristics thereof, and some injectors (e.g., diesel systems) may have a larger difference in current characteristics thereof.
In addition, there is a possibility that the corresponding factors may be changed due to environmental factors, so that the conventional injector has difficulty in correctly compensating for deviation.